


It's Time She Knew

by kpop_Itsgreat963



Series: Is This a Genjutsu? [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Multi, Swearing, in relation to Naruto and Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_Itsgreat963/pseuds/kpop_Itsgreat963
Summary: Naruto still hasn't told his mother who he's dating. But that's okay - because if he won't, Minato will.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto - mentioned, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Is This a Genjutsu? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547860
Comments: 7
Kudos: 284





	It's Time She Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:  
Ok so I hadn’t originally planned on doing a sequel to the other story, but it turns out I’m easily influenced by (positive) peer pressure lmao. Basically, most of the comments for the first fic were along the lines of “Kushina’s reaction though” - and I decided “why the hell not” because the only reason I didn’t do it sooner was the fact that I wasn’t sure if I could convincingly write her in character. After reading the comments though, I decided I would give it a shot because people seemed to like Is This a Genjustsu and I like that what I wrote was (hopefully) making people laugh. However, just as a fair warning: Kushina might be a little out of character, and if that does happen, I’m going to pretend that it was purposely done because this takes place in an AU.
> 
> That being said, I hope that you enjoy reading!

Here’s the thing: Minato loved his wife. (Something that he thought was obvious, considering he willingly and enthusiastically married her.) And while he was perhaps less quick to point out her flaws then anybody else, he was by no means ignorant of them. The prime example: Kushina had a temper. (He was aware that was an understatement, yes, thank you, but it got the point across without going into a long-winded rant so he was going to keep it short and sweet.)

Here’s the other thing: Minato was a wise man. After all, he didn’t become the fourth Hokage by sitting around and twiddling his thumbs, looking pretty. He was smart, and observant, and he was good at piecing together any information he came across until it resembled a completed puzzle in his mind’s eye.

It was these two things combined together that was the cause of his current predicament. Namely, in the past week Minato hadn’t heard his wife lose her cool over the fact that their son was dating his former student, a man ten years older than Naruto was. This had alarm bells ringing clear as day in his head. There was absolutely _ no way _ Kushina wouldn’t set out to skin Kakashi alive once she found out he was touching ‘her precious baby boy’ with his ‘perverted, porn-carrying hands’. 

Thus his conclusion was this: Naruto still hadn’t told his mother about his boyfriend, even though Minato had ordered he do so when he had caught Naruto underneath Kakashi in Kakashi’s apartment last week - and god, had it really been only a week? Minato felt as if time were dragging its heels, trying to be a complete and utter bastard; Minato’s nerves had been shot straight to Hell by this point, always on edge because he knew,_ with one hundred percent certainty, _ that whenever Kushina finally heard the news, it would be his responsibility, both as her Hokage and husband, to make sure she didn’t actually kill Kakashi. _ Fun. _

Anyways, the fact that Naruto still hadn’t told his mother about his love life was Minato’s biggest concern. He knew that the longer Naruto put it off, the worse Kushina’s reaction would be, because she wouldn’t just be mad that her son was dating an older man, no. She would also be hurt that Naruto didn’t trust her enough to tell her, hurt that _ he _ hadn’t told her sooner. And if Naruto wasn’t going to tell her about Kakashi, that meant that Minato would have to instead.

The perfect moment to do so presented itself that very night. For once, Minato wasn’t stuck in his office filling out paperwork, which meant that he was at home for supper. Kushina was also there, seeing as her last mission had ended a few days ago and she was on a rest break. Naruto was there, too, for once not spending his night out with his friends, instead wanting to spend the night with his parents, both of whom were often out. So that meant that everybody that needed to be there was there, which was perfect for what Minato had in mind. Since they were all sitting down at the table to eat, Naruto wouldn’t be able to leave once the conversation had started - there was no way for him to avoid the conversation now.

_Now, what’s the best way to bring up this topic? _ Minato wondered. Because he was going to be tactful about this, dammit. He was Hokage for a reason. Every day he had to navigate through delicate matters, needing to make sure to not offend anyone who was important or any other number of things, all of which involved tact. 

He knew all this, knew he had the skills required to pull this off, so he wasn’t sure why his mouth decided to throw all caution to the wind and blurt out, “Naruto is dating Kakashi!” But he couldn’t exactly take back his words, so instead he braced himself for the inevitable yelling and death threats that were sure to come once Kushina processed the information.

Kushina, however, merely blinked at him a couple of times, hand frozen from where she had been passing Naruto more rice before Minato had opened his mouth. Finally, the confusion still strong on her face, she raised one eyebrow at Minato and asked, “Yes, and?”

Now it was Minato’s turn to blink in surprise. Then he took a closer look at her face, the realization dawning on him that her confusion wasn’t at the fact that her son had a boyfriend, but rather the fact that Minato had brought it up in the first place when there was seemingly no reason to.

“What do you mean ‘yes,and’? Where’s the yelling and the threatening to castrate Kakashi?” 

Naruto took the rice bowl from his mother and put a couple more spoonfuls onto his plate.

Everything clicked into place. “You _ knew?” _ he yelped. “W-when? _ How? _ No, wait, scratch that last one, Obito probably told you because he would never miss the chance to rat Kakashi out. Oh god, does that mean I’m going to have to talk to my entire team about knowing when to _ shut up _ again?! I -”

“Minato.” Her calm voice broke him out of his rambling. He snapped his head towards her, not quite sure when he had started to look down at the table as he muttered to himself. Once she had made sure she had his entire attention, she went on. “I already know Naruto is dating Kakashi because he came to me for advice when his crush first started.”

Once again, Minato blinked in confusion.

She then decided to drop another bombshell on him. “Honestly, I think the entire _ village _ knew the moment they started dating. It was all the rumor mill talked about for the next three days.” He wasn’t sure what expression his face was making, but he could see the moment the lightbulb over her head went off. Slowly, a predatory smile started to make its way across her face.

Minato paled. “Why are you making that face?” Wait, no, that was the wrong question to ask. He knew better than to give her any ground when she got like this.

“Oh Minato,” she sing-songed. She had smelled blood in the water and now she was zeroing in for the kill. “Are you telling me you didn’t know until just recently that your son started dating your former student nearly three months ago?” And there was the killing strike.

Immediately a flush spread across his cheeks. “W-what? No, no, of course not! I’ve known for awhile!” But he could tell that Kushina wasn’t buying,evidenced by the fact that she had started to cackle the moment he tried to deny his lack of knowledge on the subject of his son’s dating life.

“Isn’t it more weird that you know so much about my dating life and not that dad knows so little?” Naruto muttered under his breath, reaching for more of the grilled fish on the table.

Kushina’s laughter stopped immediately and her eyebrow developed a tick over it. Quick as a whip, her right arm reached and gave Naruto a _ thwap! _ Over the back of his head. Naruto yelped and dropped his chopsticks, his own right hand coming up to rub the back of his head as he wearily tracked the movement of his mother’s hand, making sure it wasn’t coming around for a second strike.

Kushina huffed, arms crossing over her chest. “It isn’t weird at all to want to know about how my only son’s love life is going, you brat! In fact, you should be happy! It means that I’m invested in you wanting to be happy, so if anything you should be thanking me! Would you rather that I be the type of mother who doesn’t care about what her children are doing at all?” Mini rant over, she gave out a small _ hmph! _ and turned her nose up into the air while keeping her glare pinned on the younger blond, daring Naruto to try to pick a fight with her.

Realizing a lost cause when he saw one, Naruto instead sighed and pick his chopsticks back up, muttering, “Yeah, yeah,” under his breath and once more reaching for the fish.

Kushina puffed back up, obviously contemplating taking another swipe at their son’s head. Minato quickly intervened before an all-out battle could take place at the kitchen table.

“You said Naruto came to you when he first had a crush?”

Kushina gave one final glare at Naruto before turning her gaze back to him. “Yeah, I think that was about - four or five months ago?” She looked up at the ceiling as she thought, then nodded her head to herself. “Yeah, that sounds about right. He wanted advice on how to approach Kakashi without coming on too strong or scaring him away.”

“He went to _ you _ on how to be subtle?” Ah yes, his tact really was just shining through today, wasn’t it?

She scowled at him. “I’ll have you know that I can be subtle when I want to be, okay? It’s just a waste of effort most of the time, so I choose not to bother. Why beat around the bush when you can just go through it?”

“Of course you can, dear,” Minato immediately soothed. “I just meant that I thought Naruto would have gone to his friends for advice first.” Which was true. After all, didn’t most people go to their friends about crushes rather than their parents?

“He wanted a more neutral opinion about dating Kakashi in particular. Isn’t that right, Naruto?” Naruto briefly glanced up at being addressed, giving a quick head jerk before going back to his food. Honestly, Minato was surprised that he was even still at the table. He knew that if his parents had been alive, he certainly wouldn’t have wanted to be present when they started discussing his love life. “He said that the best way to know if he had a shot with Kakashi was to ask someone that knew him best.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“But shouldn’t that have been me, then?” he questioned. “Wouldn’t I know Kakashi best as his former sensei?”

Kushina gave him a look like he was being dense on purpose. “Of course not. I mean, yes, you would probably be the one who knows him best besides Obito and Rin, but you’re also biased _ because _ he was your former student. Face it, Minato, you see most of everything he does through pride-tinted glasses.”

Well, he couldn’t argue with her on that one. He did tend to be more lenient with his old team than he was with anyone else

“Well, I’m impressed on how much restraint you must have shown when they did start dating. I’m not going to lie - I honestly thought that I would have to hold you back from murdering Kakashi once you found out.” Here he cast a fond look at Kushina, giving a soft smile when she looked away with a dusting of pink on her cheeks.”I’m glad to say that I was wrong about how you would react.”

The moment was ruined when Naruto let out a loud snort. Minato cast a confused gaze at his son, but he didn’t miss how Kushina had gone tense and her glare was back and focused on Naruto.

“Is something the matter, Naruto?” he asked.

“You’re kidding, right? Mom showing restraint?” Ah, there was the tick mark over her eyebrow again.

“I’m assuming so, yes, considering I hadn’t heard any reports on her attempting to kill Kakashi. I also didn’t see Kakashi show up to any meetings with any unusual bruising or broken limbs. Or am I missing something?” he asked dryly.

“Just the part where Mom hunted Kakashi down and tied him to a tree in the Forest of Death. He told me that not only did she threaten to rip off his fingernails with pliers, but she also threatened to cut off his hands because ‘she’d like to see him try to touch her baby boy when all he had was stumps at the end of his arms’.” A foxy smile had slid across his face.

While he was talking, Naruto had placed his chopsticks next to his clean plate and pushed his chair back from the table. As soon as the last syllable had left his lips, he leapt over the table and made a mad dash for the front door, Kushina hot on his heels. Her hair was floating around her by this point, and she was yelling about ‘snot-nosed brats not knowing when to keep their damn mouths shut’. He heard the front door open, Naruto yell, “I’m spending the night at Kashi’s place, love you, bye!”, then the front door again as it slammed closed behind the two rambunctious Uzumakis. The sad part was that even with the door as a barrier, Minato could still hear both of them as they raced down the street, the redhead yelling about respect and the blond laughing loud and carefree.

Minato lowered his head until it hit the table with a _ thunk. _ He could already feel the approaching migraine because there was no possible way that he wouldn’t have damage reports due to them to go over first thing in the morning tomorrow.

So for now he allowed his head to stay on the table in front of him. And if he so happened to smile while he listened to the chaos outside get further away from his house? Well, no one was around to witness it except the table.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is everybody! I know it’s probably not what most of you were expecting it to be like, but I’m actually pretty happy about how it turned out considering I only thought about making a sequel about a week/week-and-a-half ago? Anyways, thanks for reading this and I hope that you enjoyed it! And sorry if anyone seemed really out of character - I tried my best, but that doesn’t mean I succeeded.


End file.
